In digital sampling, the Nyquist frequency is one half the sampling frequency, and is also called the folding frequency. As a result of sampling, a signal that is higher in frequency than the Nyquist frequency will “fold” to a frequency below the Nyquist frequency by the same amount that the signal is above the Nyquist frequency. Although this folding frequency signal may be mitigated with filters before the sampler, such filters adversely affect the system cost and power consumption.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.